


Dawn

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Early Mornings, Gen, Young Genji, Young Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: The chill of the morning air is what slowly pulled Hanzo from the comforts of sleep into a groggy awareness. Something had changed.  His ears pricked as he listened to the distant creatures in the night, still singing their operatic tunes, but nothing else.  He pulled the soft, heavy blankets further around his chin the moment he heard the distinct 'click' of wood against wood and the soft slide of his window, followed by the creak of toes pressed against the floor.Hanzo settled into the plush pillows and heated blankets of the familiar routine.  The security of Shimada castle was far too pristine to allow a thief beyond its high walls. No one would dare to try to breach the castle interior if they valued their blood remaining in their veins. Besides, no assassin would be that careless to make noise in his presence.No, this was a predictable pattern, one he could always recognize.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



The chill of the morning air is what slowly pulled Hanzo from the comforts of sleep into a groggy awareness. Something had changed. His ears pricked as he listened to the distant creatures in the night, still singing their operatic tunes, but nothing else. He pulled the soft, heavy blankets further around his chin the moment he heard the distinct 'click' of wood against wood and the soft slide of his window, followed by the creak of toes pressed against the floor.

Hanzo settled into the plush pillows and heated blankets of the familiar routine. The security of Shimada castle was far too pristine to allow a thief beyond its high walls. No one would dare to try to breach the castle interior if they valued their blood remaining in their veins. Besides, no assassin would be that careless to make noise in his presence. 

There was no mistaking the light steps and the scuffle the other made as he slowly removed his shoes and dropped them with near silence below the window. The soft clink of the metal belt buckle followed by the shuffle of clothes.

No, this was a predictable pattern, one he could always recognize. 

The night would wane on into the soft velvety blackness of morning, a time long after the bars and clubs closed for the night, even after the drunks had stumbled into some refuge for the night. That is when he would come, moving silently along like a ghost along the sides of the castle and retreat into Hanzo’s room. 

Hanzo rolled to his side slightly, making just enough room for what was to come next. The corner of his blankets eased up, as to not wake him even though the young man would already know Hanzo was alert to his presence. Hanzo valued that small gesture none the less. The chill of the air prickled against his skin and sent a single shiver through Hanzo and he curled tighter around himself as the bed dipped slightly.

Then Genji slid his body next to Hanzo’s pressing them tightly together. Chest to chest. Forehead to forehead.

The sweet smell of fresh talcum powder and lavender clung to Genji's clean skin. It was as familiar to Hanzo as the electric green hair that he despised in public and adored in private and that coy quirk of his lips that promised mischief and danger. Those bright eyes promised nothing but mirth and trouble as if the younger man was a trickster spirit himself. 

Cool arms would snake around his back and pull him in close as Genji demanded to steal away his warmth. And Hanzo could do nothing but comply to the whims of the other, curling his arms around the younger man’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the thick strands of fluorescent hair and hold him close in the quiet morning. 

Genji always came to Hanzo clean. He was never drunk. Never smelling of the sex and cigars that would surround him all night long. The sickly sweet scents of the clubs that would linger on his clothes for days after never manifested around the man now. Never betraying to Hanzo how many others would have held the young man just as he is now. Just perfectly refreshed and soft. 

And all his, if only for this moment.

He would roll into his younger brother’s embrace, nuzzling sweetly at his neck and lose himself as those deft fingers curled themselves into his long, inky black hair. The mild vibrations that flitted through the other’s chest as Genji would hum his approval would settle into his own chest. Their legs intertwined. The soft press of lips against his shut eyes with the promise to change. The commitment to be at Hanzo’s side, no matter what the future held.

It never went farther than that. 

Gentle kisses and caresses, hidden in the darkness of the morning. Soft promises murmured of a future together. That someday they would not need to speak in hushed whispers behind thin walls. Whispering about a day very far away, when they would finally, finally run away from it all and live as they pleased. 

Not as a crime lord and his brother, but free to live happily and on their own terms.

Genji would speak of a someday when they would be free from a responsibility pressed upon them far too soon. Free from a family that expected too much on someone so young. Free from the mounting pain and fear that one day the elders would find out they also had dreams. Free from the mounting anxiety of their father's mounting illness and how fast it was progressing 

The fear that someday they would be forced apart and-

And they lay like that, two boys forced to be men, curled around each other and promising futures Hanzo knew he could never provide until the final dregs of sleep fell away, and he lay, entwined with his equal.

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP of something else that just turned into something more nostalgic....


End file.
